


Once We Were Mighty - A fanmix for the boys who tried to fight their fate

by alphadine, GoddessofBirth



Series: Once We Were Mighty - Stories for the boys who tried to fight their fate [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, M/M, fic related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadine/pseuds/alphadine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, before the world fell apart, there were four boys who knew only one thing was certain:  they would always be friends.  A fanmix for Chris Argent, Peter Hale, Deucalion, & Alan Deaton, four boys who couldn’t overcome their destiny, but fought their hardest anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once We Were Mighty - A fanmix for the boys who tried to fight their fate

**Author's Note:**

> These songs tell a story, and interspersed are four songs, one for each of the boys. Titanium is Chris' song, and should be interpreted as his referencing his relationship with Gerard. Peter Pan, 6 Years On is, surprise, surprise, Peter's song. Icarus is for Deucalion, and Scandinavia is for Deaton.

_Once upon a time, before the world fell apart, there were four boys who knew only one thing was certain:  they would always be friends.  A fanmix for Chris Argent, Peter Hale, Deucalion, & Alan Deaton, four boys who couldn’t overcome their destiny, but fought their hardest anyway._

_01 **The Unknown** Athlete _

_Let your world be wide open and your fears be blow apart  
_

_02 **Friends** Band of Skulls  
_

_Yeah my friends they are so beautiful, they’re my friends  
_

_03 **You are Young** Keane  
_

_You’ve got time, you’ve got to try to bring some good into this world  
_

_04 **Titanium (Chris’ song)** Madilyn Bailey  
_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
_

_05 **Cleanse Song** Bright Eyes  
_

_What you need is some laughter and a season to sleep  
_

_06 **Strange & Beautiful (I’ll put a spell on you)** Aqualung  
_

_To me, you’re strange and you’re beautiful  
_

_07 **Phoenix** The Jane Austin Argument   
_

_I need to build a little fire in my heart, which will spit and spark til my death  
_

_08 **Speaking in Tongues** Arcade Fire  
_

_My double, my brother, where did we lose our way?  
_

_09 **One Tiny Thing** 8in8  
_

_Is this really where it ends, my darling?  One thing out of place  
_

_10 **Peter Pan, 6 Years On (Peter’s song)** Tom Dickins  
_

_Let’s play again because I don’t want to lose your faith  
_

_11 **Icarus (Deucalion’s Song)** Bastille  
_

_Icarus is flying too close to the sun  
_

_12 **Black Water** Apparat  
_

_I pulled a trigger by mistake; flowered at the aftermath  
_

_13 **Quiet in My Town** Civil Twilight  
_

_Today two boys disappeared without noise  
_

_14 **Scandinavia (Alan’s song)** Yesway  
_

_I jumped in headfirst and the falling never stopped  
_

_15 **Kings and Queens** Thirty Seconds to Mars  
_

_These lessons that we’ve learned here have only just begun  
_

_[Listen](http://8tracks.com/goddessofbirth/once-we-were-mighty)       [.rar zip](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8og13ltuimzzxf9/Once%20We%20Were%20Mighty.zip)  
_

_  
_   



End file.
